All That Glitters
by OhSOglam
Summary: CasefileRomance. BobbyOther Eventual BobbyAlex. A Young socialite becomes a key to solved a huge underground countraband ring.
1. Chapter 1

The black town car pulled up in front of the steep cement curb. After stepping out of the car, Maggie could hear the clicking of her Manolo's against the pavement, despite the noisy traffic and sounds of the city during the bustling lunch hour. She found herself in the busy bullpen of the One Police Plaza and approached the blonde detective.

"Hello, Detective Eames." Said Maggie with a smile.

"Nice to see you Maggie. Bobby is in the Captain's office. He should be right out. You can have a seat at his desk while you are waiting." Offered Alex and promptly went back to the offending pile of paperwork on her desk.

As on que, Bobby and the Captain walked out deep in conversation, approaching his and Alex's desk, still unaware of Maggie's presence.

"Ms. Winters, I'm sorry you had to wait out here, I would have cleared my schedule if yo-" said Ross but was cut off by Maggie's explanation. She was used to the ass kissing brought on by her father's position.

"Captain Ross, I thank you for your hospitality but I am not here on official business. I'm here to see if I could steal away a certain detective of yours for lunch…if that's okay with you." Finished Maggie with a quick glance at Bobby.

Unaware of the young socialite's relationship with one of his seasoned detectives he regained his composure and responded, "Oh of course. Just bring him back in one piece." And with that he turned and disappeared back into his office.

"This is certainly a surprise. I thought you had an appointment today." Asked Bobby while shuffling the folders on his desk.

"I did, fortunately for me, Chris's plane was delayed which threw off the entire schedule for today, so I decided find _something _to fix the void in my schedule, maybe you could refer me to someone who can assist me?" Said Maggie with a twinkle in her eye.

Bobby shifted his weight uncomfortably and replied, "I would love to but wi-"

"Go, Bobby. Spend time with your girlfriend. I got this covered." Suggested Eames.

"Are you sure?" pressed Bobby

"Just go before I changed my mind." Teased Alex.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

The Thai restaurant was packed, but they had managed to come across a partially secluded table. Glancing up from the menu he studied her as she scanned the long menu. He remembered the first day that he had met her. Her dirty blonde hair reached just past her shoulders, her bangs almost sweeping into her eyes. Her eyes were mesmerizing; green specked with gold framed by long curly lashes. She was tall and curvy. The brown pencil skirt made her legs go on for miles. And that button up red orange top showed just enough cleavage.

"See something you like, detective?" ventured Maggie after taking a sip of her iced green tea.

"We could still just eat at my place…I know you love my cooking." Said Bobby "Besides, I'll give you one on one attention."

He took the gleam in her eye for a 'yes', threw some money on the table, and took her hand to lead them out of the restaurant.

The car ride to Bobby's apartment was interrupted by the ringing of Maggie's cell phone.

She read the caller ID, "Sorry, babe, I have to take this."

He simply responded with a smile and squeezed her knee.

While stopped at a light, Bobby glanced over on the alley to the left and saw a man buying a newspaper at the local stand. He took a double take, and he realized it wasn't just any man, it was the very man that tried to ruin his life.


	2. Heated

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie noticed the sudden change in Bobby's demeanor by the death grip he had on the sedan's steering wheel. She quickly finished her phone conversation and put her hand on Bobby's thigh.

"Babe, is something bothering you?"

Bobby brushed it off with the simple response of , "I thought that guy on the corner was going to bolt in front of me, that's all."

The rest of the ride to Bobby's apartment was a silent one.

Bobby fumbled with the keys to open his door. Maggie could tell something was bothering him but decided not to bother him about it just then.

"Is chicken salad okay? The ride here took longer than expected and I'd hate to leave Eames with all that paperwork for too long." Called Bobby from the kitchen. Maggie took off her coat and threw it onto the oversized chair next to the couch and plopped down onto it.

"That's perfect, I'm not very hungry….for food anyway." Teased Maggie and with that Bobby sauntered back into the room

"I couldn't hear you I dropped the pan to warm up the chicken with. What did you say?" asked Bobby while sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Oh, I was just commenting on the fact that my appetite needed more than food." Said Maggie whose face was inches away from Bobby's.

That was all Bobby needed to hear before he slid his lips over hers. She could feel his tongue outlining the seam of her lips and the salads were then long forgotten. Maggie opened her mouth slightly and inviting him to explore her mouth. Bobby laid down on the couch pulling her on top of him. His hands left a scorching trail down her body and she could feel his erection growing against her stomach. The heated makeout session continued for a few minutes until the shrill ring of Bobby's cell phone went off.

Bobby turned his torso to reach for his coat that was on the chair next to the couch and felt around in the pockets. He answered the offending device with a gruff, "Goren," his brow furrowed and he listened intently for the next few seconds with Maggie still sprawled out on top of him, "He's already apprehended. What do you mean he-ahhhh umm" Bobby was unable to finish a coherent thought in his head because Maggie was alternating between sucked and nibbling on his neck and earlobe.

"Uh , Goren, you okay?" asked a concerned Ross.

"Ah, yeah I ah I'm fine…really, I just stubbed m-my toe." Said Bobby lamely. Maggie continued her kisses and trailed down Bobby's chest.

"Alright well just hurry back, you'll be needed in interrogation when Logan and wheeler bring in Jordan." Said Ross.

Maggie was now planted kisses right above his belt and her hand reached to unbuckle it. Bobby realized he needed to end this conversation now before he embarrassed himself further. "Okay. Ahhh I'll be there as soon as ahhh possible." Stammered Bobby.

Too caught up in the fact that was still too dressed for his liking, the call had not been disconnected and fell from Bobby's grip to the floor next to the couch.

"Um Goren…you still there?" asked Ross.

Ross quickly realized what he had interrupted when he heard a woman's voice moan "Oh god, Bobby, mmmm."

He hung up the phone and quickly realized that he had just heard Ms. Winters. Shaking his head he went back to the paperwork on his desk. He decided that he wouldn't mention to this Goren, especially because it would be another reason for it to be awkward between them.


	3. So

I don't like being whiney but I don't like wasting time either so I'm going to stop updating this story for the lack of interest.

No hard feelings :P

I promised another chapter for Post screwed and its in the works. I just have to proof read it.

Thanks,

victoria


End file.
